bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sōsuke Aizen/Archive 3
Status. Since Aizen's sealed away now,should we put "deceased" next to all his stats on the wiki or put in "sealed" or leavie them the way they are?-Hockey Machete (talk) 21:00, September 23, 2010 (UTC) We leave them as they are.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 21:07, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Fine. Godisme, you never cease to amazing me.-Hockey Machete (talk) 21:52, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I know the policies of this wiki very well so I can answer your questions definitively.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 21:55, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Better question is why are you asking about status when we have gotten rid of it on the profile pages. Such comments incite problems which you seem to take on when Godisme answered you. Point being we no longer use them on character profiles. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 22:48, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I meant his status on other pages such as the Fifth Division page, the Gotei 13 page, and the Ichigo Kurosaki vs Sosuke Aizen page.-Hockey Machete (talk) 23:00, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Those arent so much status as just what happened as his status in that organization. In any case sealed is the proper term unless otherwise stated.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:08, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Works for me.-Hockey Machete (talk) 23:10, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Hōgyoku picture of Aizen. Is it OK if I replace the manga version of Aizen with the Hōgyoku in his chest with this anime version his page? Ltjuno (talk) 22:11, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'll go ahead and add it. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 22:59, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Arrancar109. Ltjuno (talk) 23:01, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Aizen's personality. Shouldn't it be mentioned in his personality that he views people as pawns, tools, expendable, tools to be manipulated, expendable pawns, as well as, being very sarcastic and mocking, and frequently taunts and belittles everyone around him? And that he is extremely calm and cool-headed? A Wikia Helper (talk) 00:13, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Those words do descrive him but i I think arrogant is a better word, as he portrays himself as the stronges and that no one can stand a his level. Race Why is it that aizen is still considered to be just a shinigami. Could he be consider a hollow or a vizored. Rigoberto60 (talk) 02:36, January 11, 2011 (UTC) By his own words, he never underwent Hollowfication. Therefore he is just a Shinigami.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:41, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :If we're going to be strictly following the words of the characters, then it should be stated that Aizen is, or rather was, a Transcendent. He stated he attained a state beyond that of Shinigami and Hollow, actually calling himself a Transcendent, so if your defense is that we're going to follow Aizen's words, then Transcendent should be written for his race then. --Seireitou-shishō(My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 00:44, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Except that wasn't a race designation but a description of a change he was undergoing. That is all. In addition, by the end of it, he regressed back into being just a Shinigami and all that was left seems to be that he became immortal or atleast, had such a long life-span that he might as well be immortal. But the point remains, Aizen said he had not undergone Hollowfication. So he can't be a Vizard. He wasn't a hollow by any stretch of the imagination, so he can't be a hollow and "transcended being" is not a species designation and even if it was, it no longer applies because Aizen regressed back to a Shinigami. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 01:09, February 3, 2011 (UTC) 3rd form image I made a pan image of Aizen's 3rd form you can use. HollowIchigo58 (talk) 19:36, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Kidou in the 3rd form I know this theme was debated in the past, but after watching the anime, re-reading the manga, and the mechanics of Kido, i'm thinking that Aizen's Kido increased in power from his base form. The kido mechanics are that the power of the kido is conditioned by the user's reiatsu and use or non-use of the incantation. So if say Rukia and Kisuke use a same kido spell with (or without) a full incantation, Kisuke's would overpower Rukia's because of Kisuke's superior spiritual power. Aizen's previous forms gave him a spiritual power increase so it´s state to fact that his kido would increase in power due to the same increase. Any thoughts? Is it worth stating in the abilities part? Darksusanoo (talk) 01:41, February 11, 2011 (UTC) This is already mentioned on the Kidou page - the stronger your spiritual energy, the stronger your spells. Aizen's Kidou was stronger because his spiritual pressure was brought to a height that most beings cannot even perceive. So logically, his Kidou got that much stronger. It doesn't need to be mentioned in the article. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 04:32, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes but that was because of the Hougyoku transformations. Shoudn't such an increase in power be mentioned? If not Kidou, then spiritual power?Darksusanoo (talk) 04:42, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Aizen's power via the transformation have already been displayed in detail. What was done with the kido spell has nothing to be compared to so we dont know if anyone would have the same effect. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:32, February 28, 2011 (UTC)